In a semiconductor package, one or more semiconductor chips may be included to provide different functionalities. For example, a semiconductor package may include an application processor chip for a specific application, a sensor chip for collecting data and a power integrated circuit chip to provide a power source for other chips in the package. In these packages, routing electrical connections between the plurality of chips and from external sources may be difficult due to limited space and structure of the package. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system to route electrical connections of semiconductor chips in an efficient manner.